A Pepper Ann Story
by Nova-chan
Summary: When Milo, PA, and Nicky decide to do something other than the same old thing this afternoon, what tragedy will befall them? Fin38
1. The beginning

A Pepper Ann Story  
  
By NoV!!  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: Pepper Ann (what gave you the first clue?)  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nova-chan: Hello everybody! This is my first Pepper Ann ficcie. I decided to write one because there are so few of them. Here to help me with Kawaii Konversations is..or umm..are Nicky, Pepper Ann, and Meelo!  
  
Milo: It's Milo. Mi. Lo.  
  
Nova-chan: Meelo, you're so kawaii!!  
  
Milo: (sigh)  
  
Nova-chan: Say Meelo!  
  
Milo: What for?  
  
Nova-chan: Because it's kawaii!!!  
  
Nicky: Nova-chan, I have conversationally advanced Swedish in five minutes, so-  
  
Nova-chan: Say it!!  
  
Milo: Meelo.  
  
Nova-chan: (giggles)  
  
Pepper Ann: Well, I may be the only one to thank-you, but THANK-YOU for getting me out of my math test! I forgot to study and-  
  
Nova-chan: Laugh!  
  
Milo: Um..why?  
  
Nova-chan: Because it's so CUTE!!  
  
Nicky: She's ignoring us.  
  
Pepper Ann: I know! Hello! I'm trying to thank-you for getting me out of a boring class and an EVIL test, and you're not LISTENING!!  
  
Nova-chan: Can I see your hat?  
  
Milo: No.  
  
Nova-chan: Please?  
  
Milo: ..no.  
  
Nova-chan: I'll give you stuff!  
  
Milo: Like what?  
  
Nova-chan: You can have..my hat!  
  
Milo: But it's not MY hat.  
  
Nova-chan: I'll let you braid my hair.  
  
Milo: Um..not thanks.  
  
Pepper Ann: (is trying to break a vase over Nova-chan's head while being held back by Nicky) WAKE UP! WE ARE PEOPLE TOO!!  
  
Nova-chan: I'll let you build a laboratory in my closet.  
  
Milo: No, that's oh-kay.  
  
Nicky: Pepper Ann, no!!  
  
Nova-chan: I'll give you my tapeworm!  
  
Milo: What???  
  
Pepper Ann: WAKE UP!!  
  
Nova-chan: I just wanna touch it!! (grabs for the hat)  
  
Milo: No! (runs away)  
  
Nicky: Come on, Pepper Ann. We might as well just sit down. I don't think either of them is going to interact with either of us for a while.  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh-kay. (gasp) Scones! Yum!  
  
Nova-chan: (stops trying to get Milo's hat and turns to Pepper Ann and Nicky) My kitchen's been restocked, if you're hungry! It's got whatever you want! As long as Gourry isn't in there..  
  
Nicky: Who's Gourry?  
  
Nova-chan: Oh..um..nobody.. (takes advantage of the situation and snatches Milo's hat and plops in on her own head) Hahaha! Now, you shall all bow to ME, for I have the hat of power!!!!  
  
Milo: My hat..  
  
Nova-chan: It makes me look so pretty! I'm gonna wear it forever!  
  
Milo: Forever?  
  
Nova-chan: (starts dancing to Sir Mix-a-lot) I like big butts, and I cannot lie-  
  
Milo: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.  
  
Camel: (walks in from the kitchen) Mooooo.  
  
Nicky: AAH! ..camels don't say moo.  
  
Milo: I need that hat. It's the representation of my artistic power. Plus I hide caramel in it.  
  
Nova-chan: Caramel??? (reaches into the hat and pulls out caramels) Yay!!  
  
Milo: Hat! (grabs hat and puts it on his head) Hehehe..hat.  
  
Nova-chan: I think I made him lose a couple of braincells.  
  
Nicky: Oh, he'll be fine..eventually..hopefully..  
  
Nova-chan: Well, I think it's time to start the ficcie.  
  
Pepper Ann: What?? I thought this WAS the ficcie!  
  
Nova-chan: No. I told you this is Kawaii Konversations. They go at the beginning, middle, and end of NoV's fics.  
  
Minna: ...  
  
Nova-chan: So, let's get this party started!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
It is highly unlikely that one will be able to plan and perform the perfect trajectory to launch a paper clip into the air and hit a certain target. Though, if jealous anger is involved, one's chances are heightened.  
  
Flick!  
  
The paper clip hit Alice Kain in the back of the head. She turned around and glared at Pepper Ann, who whistled, innocently.  
  
"I'll get you, P. Ann," she muttered, icily.  
  
Pepper Ann had found herself in an endless cycle of boring classes and waiting, an eternity of waiting. She had never asked for this fate. No, in her eyes, the system was evil, and evil was the system.  
  
Her torment was soon to end.  
  
Brriiing!!  
  
"Bell!!!" Pepper Ann squeaked, before zipping out of the classroom ahead of everyone else.  
  
She zipped through the halls and into the lunchroom, sitting down at a random table that happened to be straight across from Craig Bean, her crush.  
  
He wasn't doing anything in particular. Just sitting there, talking to his friends, trying to finish up his homework that was due the next period.  
  
Yet, the fiery red-head's eyes stayed glued on him.  
  
"-because the average human has a total of ten pounds of pressure on their body," Nicky said to Milo, as they came to the table.  
  
"Is that why our heads fall back when we're babies?" Milo wondered, already viciously cramming fish sticks into his mouth.  
  
"I suppose so," the blond replied. "So, Pepper Ann, what do you have planned for the evening?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Pepper Ann answered. "Braindead and Greasy and Cheesy, I guess."  
  
"Don't we do that everyday?" Milo wondered, before stuffing another plate of fish sticks in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, we do," Nicky agreed. "Wanna do something else?"  
  
"Like what?" the red-haired girl asked.  
  
"You guys could help me with my newest creation!" Milo suggested. "I'm gonna build a monument of the greatest movie of all time."  
  
"Which would be?" Pepper Ann prompted.  
  
"Slime of the deep."  
  
Nicky and Pepper Ann sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Intermission:  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Pepper Ann: We can't sweatdrop. We're not anime, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
Nova-chan: (sigh) I know. But wouldn't it be so cool if you were???  
  
Nicky: I'm perfectly fine being American. It's who I am.  
  
Nova-chan: (imitating Nicky) Although, secretly I'd rather be a cool, high- techy anime cartoon!  
  
Milo: Oh-kay, I have a question: how many fish sticks did I eat?  
  
Nova-chan: Enough to make your lil Milo-tummy happy. ^;^  
  
Milo: All right, out with it, woman!! Do you have a super-crush on me??  
  
Nova-chan: No, ew!! What gave you that icky idea??  
  
Milo: Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's the fact that since you've brought me to this place, you've ignored PA and Nicky, stolen my hat, tried to get me to say and do weird things, and tortured me??  
  
Nova-chan: Well, I'm sorry, Mi-chan, but it's your hat I love.  
  
Milo: You're in love..with my hat?  
  
Nova-chan: Sad, but true.  
  
Milo: ..  
  
Nova-chan: I have a terribly obsession.  
  
Milo: My hat?  
  
Nova-chan: Yes.  
  
Nicky: Well, this is an interesting turn of events.  
  
Pepper Ann: No kidding. I ate all the scones.  
  
Nova-chan: This wraps up part one. I don't know if people will like this, so I won't start on part two unless I get reviews. See you next time! (perhaps) 


	2. The end

NoV: I can't believe I'm continuing this after three years of hiatus!

Nicky: I can't believe you dragged me away from my hooked on phonics class!

Minna: (gives Nicky a weird look)

Nicky: (defensively) Which I teach!

PA: I can't believe you left us hanging for three years! It's maddening! There wasn't even a plot yet!

Milo: I can't believe you stole my hat and made it into a voodoo doll...

Minna: (gives NoV a weird look)

NoV: ...it was my summer project...on with the story!

_PnmpnmpnmpnmpnmpnMpnmpnmpnmpnmpnmpNm_

Pepper Ann, after dentention, ventured off in the direction of Milo's house. She was dreading the thought of assisting Venus di Milo with his "goo from the deep" or whatever he had called it. However, her policy of "Help a friend if he's in need (as long as it's convenient)" moseyed her along.

She didn't bother knocking on the door to his art studio/garage. His mom and stepdad had begrudgingly allowed him to transform their junked up garage into an even more junked up artist's musing room.

Nicky, who had had delcimer class, but hadn't had detention was already helping Milo find the right paint colors he decided to use: goo green, slime green, puke green, sunflower gold, and dead tree brown.

Pepper Ann decided to help mix the paint.

In a blender. With no cover.

"Pepper Ann!" Nicky cried, covering her face to protect herself from the spraying globs of paint.

Milo found it inspirational. "It reminds me of a scene from 'The Day Death Globs Rained from Mars'," he remarked, gladly.

"Easy for you to say," Nicky grumbled, trying to wash out a stain on her sky blue shirt. "You're wearing a smock."

"Okay, P.A., just grab whatever's left of that paint and set it over here," Milo said, gesturing toward a papier mache replica of his movie monster. The creature was three feet high, its "claws" in a snarling position facing the window.

Milo stroked the monster with his brush and the disgusting green color, in the way that only an obsessive artist can.

Unfortunately, upon painting the creature's head, the "ear" chipped off and fell onto the desk. "Oh, no! My baby!" Milo wailed. "Guys! Glue! STAT!"

Nicky, who had watched the scene unfold, raced to the paint closet in search of paint. Pepper Ann, who had been playing a handheld video game, snapped to attention and search through her backpack for a bottle of Elmer's glue.

Nicky, upon finding the crazy glue, calmly went back to Milo to help him out. Pepper Ann, upon finding the bottle that had spilled throughout her backpack, jumped up and ran to help Milo. Unfortunately, before they reached the rising artist, the two friends collided, smashing into each other, spilled the glue all over each other, the monster, and Milo.

Stunned, the three friends and the monster, whom Milo affectionately named Petie, sat on the floor, their bodies stuck together with the bonds of friendship and glue.

"Well, that's just typical," Pepper Ann remarked.

PMN

NoV: The end! I know a weird ending to a weird story.


End file.
